In modern means of transport, in particular in aircraft, it is very important from an economic point of view to make optimum use of the available space in a passenger cabin. Passenger cabins are therefore fitted with as many rows of passenger seats as possible, which in Economy Class in particular are positioned with as little space between them as possible. In order to increase the comfort of passengers seated in rows of passenger seats that are close behind one another, DE 10 2010 046 853, which is not prior-published, proposes dividing a seat area of a passenger seat into a first and a second sub-section. The first and second sub-sections of the seat area are movable relative to one another in order to adjust the seat between a first and a second operational position. In the first operational position of the seat, the first sub-section and the second sub-section are positioned behind one another so that the surfaces of the first and second sub-sections form a usable total seat area. In the second operational position of the seat, on the other hand, the first and second sub-sections are positioned above one another in such a manner that a surface of the first sub-section or a surface of the second sub-section forms a usable seat sub-area.